Uma Promessa no Bolso
by Sabrina Martins
Summary: • O que você acharia se um gênio lhe prometesse um único desejo? Pense bem, pois é apenas um e nada mais.
1. Prólogo

Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence :*'

Essa fic é um presente para minha digníssima chefinha Yuu-sama! bgs e Enjoy, GO ;D

**_­­__________________________________________**

**Prólogo**

_"Tu me encontrastes  
De mãos vazias;  
Eu te encontrei  
Na contramão.  
Na hora exata,  
Na encruzilhada,  
Na Highway da  
Super-informação.  
Estamos tão ligados  
Já não temos o que temer"_

**Uma promessa no bolso** – Casal Neji & Hanabi.

**___________________________________________**

**Você já parou para pensar em como é difícil ser uma adolescente no mundo ninja?**

- Que merda.

- Agora te peguei Hyuuga.

**Não? Pois é, podemos imaginar que a família seja o único alicerce,**

- O que você quer com a minha prima? Eu conheço seus pais e se você não parar de mexer com ela você será um garotinho sem mesada e de castigo, un.

- Obrigada Neji-nii-san!

**...mas você pode se enganar...**

- Não agradeça. Você acha que eu não vou cobrar por esse favor que eu te fiz, acho que umas semanas me servindo será muito bom. Descansarei!

**...ou não!**

- Peça o que quiser para mim Hanabi, que eu tentarei conseguir de qualquer maneira, mesmo que eu tenha que ir até o inferno para conseguir.

**Uma promessa no bolso e – quase – nada no coração...**

- Você lembra que me prometeu um desejo há seis anos atrás?

- Sim, acho que você é a única pessoa que tem o direito de me chamar de gênio, afinal.

**...farão com que ela realize seu maior sonho: ser feliz! **

- Isso não é certo Hanabi.

- Não importa. Você me prometeu que me daria o que eu quisesse e o meu desejo é te ter, apenas isso.

* * *

**EM BREVE** (L)'

* * *

**N.A.: **Se gostou dá um UP e se não gostou, manda essa carinha emo ( '-' ) , que eu irei entender o recado (Y)'

**R&R**


	2. Eu, eu mesma e Hyuuga Neji!

•Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence :*'

•Essa fic é um presente para minha digníssima chefinha Yuu-sama! bgs e Enjoy, GO ;D

******___________________________________________**

_Eu tentei me parar  
Mas meu coração destruiu a verdade  
Me diga porque  
Eu quero o sentido da minha vida  
Eu tento viver, eu tento amar  
em meu sonho…_

**Capítulo 1 - Eu, eu mesma e Hyuuga Neji!**

**___________________________________________**

A vila oculta da folha é uma aldeia ninja onde prevalece seus diferentes níveis de shinobis - como em todas as outras vilas ocultas. Naquela época, vários ninjas, tanto chuunins quanto Jounnins - e um gennin -, estavam preocupados em salvar das garras da Akatsuki o Kazekage de Suna, porém, enquanto os fortes lutavam, gennins tentavam sobreviver da ameaça da adolescência: os famosos encrenqueiros.

Hyuuga Hanabi poderia até começar uma luta do tipo Juuken Ryuu com aquele moleque irritante que corria atrás de si, todos os dias, mas não podia. Da primeira vez que aquele garoto a perseguiu, ela mostrou toda a força de um Hyuuga e o que levou em troca? Uma bronca do pai. Ela corria arfante enquanto tentava visualizar se seu problema de todos os dias ainda estava na sua cola.

_- Que merda._ - Hanabi falava enquanto tentava despistá-lo, porém de nada adiantava. Olhou para trás mais uma vez e, nesse instante, um outro ninja vinha na mesma direção. Bateram de frente.

_- CUIDADO!_ - O ninja segurou-a pelo braço. Estava óbvio que era mais experiente, pois percebeu a trombada e nem sequer se moveu, pelo contrário, a segurou para que não caísse.

_- Des-desculpa!_ - Hanabi estava com a visão embaçada, não conseguia ver com quem tinha batido de frente, contudo escutou seu nome.

-_ Hanabi? O que faz correndo descontrolada por aí?_ - O shinobi perguntava enquanto sacudia suas vestes para desamassá-las.

_- Neji-kun?_

_- Agora eu te peguei Hyuu..._ - O garotinho que perseguia Hanabi gritou ao vê-la, porém pensou duas vezes quando viu quem estava ao lado da menina.

_- O que você quer com a minha prima? Eu conheço seus pais e se você não parar de mexer com ela você será um garotinho sem mesada e de castigo, un._ - Neji se dirigia, frígido e desafiador, ao garoto que estava de olhos arregalados admirando a imagem do Jounnin.

O garotinho soltou um gritinho afeminado e saiu correndo, querendo sair do campo de visão dos dois Hyuuga.

_- Acho que ele não meche mais com você._ - Neji olhou sério para a Hyuuga menor, que ainda o olhava, confusa.

_- Vo-você nã-não es-es-tava em missão?_ - Hanabi normalmente não gaguejava, mas tudo acontecera tão rápido que ela nem ao menos conseguiu estabelecer-se na realidade direito.

_- Estava, disse bem._ - Neji deu um passo para continuar seu caminho e, rapidamente, adquiriu velocidade. Hanabi fez o mesmo, querendo alcançá-lo, afinal aquela conversa ainda não havia acabado, pelo menos para ela.

Hanabi decidiu esperar chegarem à casa de sua família e lá agradecer ao grande favor que seu primo fizera, afinal ter que correr todos os dias daquele verme estava fazendo-a perder calorias necessárias para seu treinamento e tinha que estar com força total para o Chuunin Shiken que iria ser realizado dali à algumas semanas.

_- Neji, eu queria agrade..._

_- Não agradeça._ - Neji a fitou seriamente. _- Você acha que eu não vou cobrar por esse favor que eu te fiz, acho que umas semanas me servindo será muito bom. Descansarei!_

Hanabi apenas engoliu em seco. Seu primo era uma pessoa bem imprevisível - até demais - na opinião dela. Neji deu uns passos leves e Hanabi o seguiu. Queria saber mais sobre essas tais tarefas que teria que cumprir.

_- Como assim?_ - Ela disse afoita, segurando-o pela manga de sua veste branca.

_- Não têm o que explicar Hanabi, é tudo muito simples. Eu peço e você faz._ - Neji deu um sorrisinho de escárnio para a prima caçula e encostou o dedo na testa branca da menina.

Ele deu outra de suas corridas apenas para chegar mais rápido em seu quarto e Hanabi continuou ali, parada. Talvez as corridas diárias não fossem tão ruins afinal.

**...............................**

A mansão da família Hyuuga era um lugar ostentoso, com bibelôs que denunciavam a posição social da família de uma forma bem sutil. A casa não era decorada para mostrar luxo e sim para demonstrar poder. Do lado de fora da grande construção, um jardim era mantido impecavelmente por criados e até mesmo pelos próprios Hyuuga. E lá estava ela, Hyuuga Hinata estava fazendo aquilo que sempre fazia todas às tardes, ela jogava a água nas plantas como se soubesse a quantidade que cada ser vivo dali precisava.

Hanabi estava apenas observando a irmã, ela não tinha tanta delicadeza para ajudá-la naquela tarefa tão pacífica, gostava mesmo era de quando chamava Hinata para treinar com ela, porém Hinata não era tão séria quanto seu pai e muitas das vezes a irmã apenas lhe falava que não iria lutar com ela, iria apenas desviar.

_- Nee-chan, viu quem chegou essa manhã?_ - Hanabi gritava para a irmã, que lhe sorriu.

_- Vi sim._ - Hinata tirou o lenço que estava na sua cabeça e andou na direção da irmã. _- Isso significa que todos voltaram não é mesmo?_

_- Tá falando daquele loiro, o tal de "Naruto-kun"_ - Hanabi gesticulou as aspas com os dedos e fez uma voz bem fininha, tentando imitar a irmã mais velha, que agora estava bastante corada. Ela apenas gargalhou e Hinata deu um suspiro pesado, deixando a irmã sozinha no local.

_"Que bom que vou para uma missão, pelo menos terei tempo para me preparar antes de vê-lo"_ - Hinata pensava enquanto andava em direção ao interior de sua casa. _- Ah! Olá Neji-nii._

_- Olá. _- Neji andava na direção oposta de Hinata e apenas lhe cumprimentou formalmente.

Hanabi olhou o primo vindo em sua direção e, de certa forma, sabia que ele começaria a torrar a sua paciência como forma de se divertir com o terror que ele causava nela. Neji apenas sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que estavam no jardim e Hanabi preferiu não encará-lo.

_- Você vai treinar comigo de agora em diante._ - Neji disse áspero.

_- Como assim?_ - Hanabi ficou surpresa com aquela proposta, que soou mais como uma ordem na opinião dela. Fitou o primo, porém não viu nenhuma expressão definida, parecia um muro.

_- Você e suas perguntas inúteis. Isso também é muito simples, você vai treinar comigo quando eu for, pois eu estou precisando de alguém para pegar água e comida quando eu quiser e outra, você também será uma adversária ou um alvo interessante, Hanabi-nee-chan._ - Neji a olhou frio. Percebeu que a garota estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra "alvo" sair da boca do garoto.

_- Tudo bem, eu preciso treinar mesmo._ - Hanabi viu o sorriso vitorioso de Neji, que mais parecia que tinha vencido uma batalha. Resolveu que não iria ter medo de ser o "alvo" do primo e que teria que conquistar o título de adversária apenas para tirar aquele sorriso estúpido da cara dele.

_- Então levante-se daí e vamos logo e se você for barulhenta igual o Lee ou a Tenten vai começar a lavar minhas roupas também. _- Neji disse enquanto levantava-se sendo seguido pelo olhar da menina.

_- Você me salva e eu viro sua propriedade, isso é tão sem nexo._ - Hanabi levantou-se e o seguiu com uma cara de poucos amigos, ela parecia uma versão feminina de Neji com aquela cara emburrada e com aqueles palavrões que deixava sair de sua boca por ter que se prestar a tal "humilhação", digamos assim.

Os primos chegaram rápido ao campo de treinamento. O local estava deserto e a primeira coisa que Neji fez foi pegar algumas ataduras e enrolar em seu punho. Hanabi apenas prendeu seu cabelo e esperou o garoto acabar de se preparar.

_- Você sempre faz isso?_ - Hanabi disse enquanto ia em direção a uma árvore que parecia ter sido socada várias vezes ao decorrer de sua longa vida naquele campo.

-_ Eu disse que não quero barulho._ - Neji mordeu uma das pontas da atadura enquanto puxava a outra ponta, apertando-a. - Que arma você escolhe? Lembre-se, sem mostrar o estilo Hyuuga, un.

_- Eu tô sabendo disso e eu quero uma kunai._ - Hanabi disse sem olhar para o Hyuuga enquanto passava a mão pequenina no machucado da árvore.

_- Péssima escolha. Se fosse inteligente escolheria um pergaminho, afinal é **uma** arma._ - Ele mais parecia um professor. Neji, naquele momento, viu a garota pousando os olhos em sua imagem, totalmente incrédula.

_- Eu não preciso ser inteligente, sou uma Hyuuga._ - Hanabi falou mostrando os dentes para o outro ninja.

_- O problema todo nessa sua frase convencida é que eu também sou um Hyuuga, priminha._ - Neji mal acabou de falar, saiu correndo em direção a garota que apenas tirou a kunai que se encontrava por dentre de seu casaco e tentou responder ao ataque frontal do primo.

Hanabi assustou-se de início com a rapidez do ataque, porém sabia que Neji não estava com sua força total, talvez o terço e aquilo era constrangedor para ela. Já estavam uns cinco minutos lutando, Hanabi estava com a respiração arfante e Neji nem ao menos suava. Quando o Jounnin percebeu o estado da menina, apenas deu um último golpe, que ele sabia que iria pará-la. A garota caiu no chão, derrotada, e a imagem de Neji apareceu altiva à sua frente.

_- Não falei que uma kunai era estúpida, principalmente se usá-la para lutar contra um shinobi como eu._ - Neji ajoelhou-se na frente da Hyuuga menor e tirou de dentro de seu bolso um lenço, limpando o suor da menina à sua frente.

_- Se você... me desse... tempo... eu... teria me pre... preparado melhor._ - Ela ainda estava com a respiração falha e ele apenas sorriu com aquele comentário.

_- Em uma missão você nem sequer irá ser atacada frontalmente e você fala que eu fui rápido demais? Definitivamente Hiashi-sama não está fazendo um trabalho tão bom quanto ele pensa que está. -_ Neji levantou-se e pegou a mão pequena, puxando-a sem esforço. _- Estilo Hyuuga agora._

_- Mas me deixa descansar. _- Hanabi falou aquilo e logo viu a imagem dele vir em sua direção, novamente, porém daquela vez era com o Juuken Ryuu e sabia o quão bom o primo era no estilo do punho suave. A única coisa que veio em sua mente foi defender-se e ativar seu Byakugan, porém ele parou centímetros de distância dela e nem ao menos a atacou.

_- Olá Tenten._ – Neji fitou a colega de time que chegava ao local. Hanabi estava assustada demais para sequer mexer seu corpo.

Tenten percebeu que os dois primos estavam lutando e preferiu não perguntar nada sobre aquilo. Neji era arrogante demais para lhe dar explicações. Viu o Hyuuga saindo da frente da menina e ir em direção a árvore machucada e socá-la. A visão de Tenten foi do homem para a garota, viu a tensão dos ombros dela e uma dica para toda aquela tensão é que a luta já havia acabado à muito tempo e a menina ainda estava com o Byakugan ativado.

-_ Ele é um primo legal não? _– Tenten chegou perto da garota e segurou-a pelo ombro, sorrindo gentilmente.

_- De certa forma._ – Hanabi relaxou enquanto sorria desajeitada para a morena. _– Agora tenho que ser sua parceira nos treinamentos e ainda tenho que conseguir sobreviver. É muita pressão psicológica._

Tenten deu uma gargalhada alta e pegou na mão de Hanabi. _– Vêm, vamos tomar um sorvete._ – A garota nem teve tempo de dar um passo sequer, Neji apareceu rapidamente em sua frente e puxou a prima para si.

_- Ela está sob minha responsabilidade e eu a levarei para casa sã e salva._ – Neji disse com um olhar desafiador para a Mitsashi. _– E porque você não está descansando, un?_

_- Deixa de joguinhos Hyuuga e eu já descansei o bastante em minha opinião._ – Tenten virou-se cruzando os braços e andando até uma pedra, onde sentou-se.

_- Então tá! Vamos Hanabi._ – Neji disse enquanto pegava a mão da prima e lhe guiava. Não deram muitos passos e Neji soltou-se de Hanabi. Andaram por alguns minutos em um silêncio desconfortável, até que Hanabi decidiu expor suas dúvidas e confusões.

_- Neji, porque falou que eu estava sob sua responsabilidade se eu não preciso? Afinal estamos em Konoha, não preciso de segurança nenhuma aqui._ – Hanabi disse em um fio de voz, porém fora o suficiente para Neji ouvir. Ela havia travado uma guerra interior consigo mesma sobre esse assunto que poderia ser um assunto importante ou apenas uma provocação entre colegas de time.

_- Não percebeu até agora que na verdade eu estou te treinando Hanabi? _– Neji parou e a olhou, estava sério como sempre.

_- Me treinando?_ – Hanabi o olhou incrédula. Como assim treinando-a? Agora ele havia se tornado seu sensei? Por quê? Definitivamente ela tinha perguntas muito melhores para fazer do que aquela que conseguiu dizer, ou melhor, repetir.

_- Hiashi pediu que eu me tornasse uma espécie de professor para você nas minhas horas vagas, porém ele havia feito esse pedido antes do acontecido ao Kazekage e nem ao menos tive tempo de lhe dar a notícia, daí resolvi me divertir com você quando te livrei daquele moleque irritante._ – Neji disse calmamente para a prima que estava transtornada com a idéia de ter que treinar com ele todos os dias. _– Ah! E sua boca tá aberta._

Neji saiu correndo do campo de visão da Hyuuga que fechou a boca enquanto se estabelecia novamente no mundo real. "Então depois daquele discurso de responsabilidade, ele me deixa aqui sozinha. Tsc. Que ótimo, agora sou uma adolescente sem sorvete e que não sabe se vai continuar vivendo." Hanabi pensou enquanto andava rumo à sua casa, lentamente. Passou a mão sobre a testa e cabelo, soltando o elástico que ainda o amarrava.

**...............................**

A lua já estava alta no céu escuro e todos da grande mansão Hyuuga já estavam em seus aposentos. Estava uma noite calma e iluminada, porém Neji não conseguia dormir. Estava sentado em frente à janela, olhando as estrelas, enquanto respirava o ar fresco que entrava pela mesma. Não era tão tarde, porém a família Hyuuga costumava recolher-se após o jantar que era sempre quieto e enfadonho.

Uma batida alta na porta chamou a atenção do Hyuuga que apenas ordenou que a visita noturna entrasse e, na sua mente, que lhe falasse logo o que queria. Para total surpresa do Jounnin, sua visita era nada mais que Hyuuga Hiashi.

_- Hanabi veio me pedir explicações sobre a idéia de te fazer o mestre dela. _- Hiashi ficou a poucos passos atrás de Neji, que preferiu não olhá-lo.

_- Se ela já ficou confusa com a idéia de eu ser o novo mestre dela, o que ela fará quando souber de todos os seus planos, un?_

_- Não me importo com o que ela fará. Espero que você tenha tempo suficiente para treiná-la, pois não quero que ela participe do Chuunin Shiken que será daqui a pouco tempo._

_- Hm! Farei de tudo para conseguir fazer meu trabalho bem feito Hiashi-sama._ - Neji o fitou e em troca recebeu uma reverência e o quarto vazio. Neji e Hiashi apenas conversavam o básico e aquela conversa deu-se por acabada depois daquela frase de Neji.

* * *

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** No próximo cap. eu peço à alguma alma caridosa que me ajude na betagem.


	3. Um problema, uma solução e um desejo!

•Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence :*'

•Essa fic é um presente para minha digníssima chefinha Yuu-sama! bgs e Enjoy, GO ;D

**___________________________________________**

_"Você poderia ter sido um doce sonho ou um bonito pesadelo"_

**Capítulo 2 - Um problema, uma solução e um desejo!**

**___________________________________________**

O dia ainda estava amanhecendo e o céu apenas tinha um tom alaranjado, porém muitos ninjas já treinavam arduamente, principalmente os gennins que queriam se tornar Chuunis. Cada time com seu campo de treinamento específico e com seu respectivo sensei, afinal a ordem era: três alunos e um professor, porém um time apenas estava desfalcado, só havia Neji e Hanabi no local, mais ninguém.

- Neji, como o papai conseguiu que eu ficasse em um time sozinha? - Hanabi falava enquanto Neji fazia seu ritual de proteção dos punhos, afinal era sua melhor arma.

- Ele não conseguiu e não faça perguntas. - Neji acabou e levantou-se, a olhando, ele esperava que ela já soubesse o que ele queria que ela falasse.

- Escolho o pergaminho. - Hanabi disse, sorrindo. Neji estreitou o olhar na garota e entregou a arma para ela.

Hanabi viu a expressão do garoto e não entendeu muito, preferiu não perguntar nada, depois daquela resposta dele para sua última pergunta essa era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer. Neji pegou uma shuriken e esperou Hanabi fazer alguma coisa com o pergaminho. Alguns segundos se passaram e a garota nada fazia, apenas olhava o objeto na sua mão e depois mirava Neji, que a olhava confuso.

- Tá esperando o que? - Neji disse arrogante.

- Er... Nii-san, se eu te falasse que eu não sei como usar um pergaminho você acharia mais idiota do que ter uma kunai? - Hanabi sorriu amarelo para o garoto que a fitou com uma veia saltada.

- Já vi que esse treinamento vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria. - Neji sentou-se na grama e a olhou. Hanabi agora estava sorrindo mais abertamente. - Quando a Tenten chegar, peço para ela te ajudar em algumas coisas.

- Hai. Ainda quer lutar? Eu tenho uma kunai. - Hanabi o olhou e deu uma piscadela recebendo um sorriso simpático do primo.

Os dois lutaram por um tempo ou até que Hanabi não agüentasse mais, com o coração saltando pela boca. Já estavam à uma hora ali até que outros passos começaram a ser ouvidos. Logo o dono dos tais passos chegou ao local, na verdade, a dona.

- Yo Neji-kun. - Tenten falou sorridente para o garoto que estava em pé recostado a uma árvore. Viu Hanabi deitada no chão com o peito subindo e descendo em uma velocidade quase constante. - Yo Hanabi-san, já vi que hoje a tortura foi maior né?

- Não posso fazer nada se ela não agüenta o mínimo da minha força. - Neji disse indolente para a morena que agora sentava ao lado de Hanabi.

- Hm. Quer um combate corpo a corpo é Hyuuga? - Tenten sorriu marota para o colega de time.

- Depende do combate que você tá falando. - Neji retribuiu o sorriso para a morena que apenas rodou os olhos e fitou Hanabi.

- Será que vocês não perceberam que eu estou aqui? Sabia que esse tipo de exemplo faz mal para uma adolescente? - Hanabi levantou-se percebendo o clima que estava rolando naquele ambiente. - Tenten, preciso que você me ajude a acabar com o meu novo sensei.

- Hm, que proposta tentadora. O que eu tenho que fazer? - Tenten ignorou totalmente o Hyuuga e agora estavam elas duas conversando sem a interferência dele.

- Preciso só que você me ensine a usar um pergaminho. - Hanabi levantou-se e foi em direção ao objeto que Neji havia lhe dado, sorriu para Tenten e lhe mostrou a arma que queria aprender a usar.

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas não conseguirá acabar com ele aprendendo a usar o pergaminho. - Tenten pegou seu próprio objeto e pôs um deles de cada lado. - Olhe e tente aprender cada movimento. - Tenten ajoelhou-se e Hanabi foi até o local onde Neji estava.

A Hyuuga viu a maestria de Tenten com a invocação daquelas armas, aquilo tudo para ela parecia uma... dança. Suspirou pesado quando tomou essa conclusão sobre a técnica da morena. Ela não tinha sensibilidade o suficiente para fazer tudo aquilo majestosamente e ainda conseguir acertar no alvo, só se tivesse o apoio do Byukugan, porém lembrou-se do que Neji queria que ela fizesse. "Sem o estilo Hyuuga". Quando Hanabi pensou no primo decidiu lhe fazer uma pergunta, porém se deparou com uma imagem de Neji que nunca havia presenciado antes, o garoto estava boquiaberto e os olhos nem piscavam. "Então ele gosta dela" Hanabi concluiu, decidiu fazer uma gracinha da situação do primo e foi o que fez.

- Neji-kun?

- Hm.

- Sua boca tá aberta. - Hanabi falou dando uma tapinha no braço do primo que apenas viu-a afastando-se e sorrindo, vitoriosa.

* * *

Neji, Hanabi e Tenten continuaram treinando por mais algumas horas, porém a Hyuuga não conseguira nem sequer fazer o primeiro movimento que Tenten tentou ensiná-la. Os dois primos foram para casa juntos, apostando corrida. Parecia uma competição de verdade ou apenas uma luta de grandes. Neji tinha que concordar que sua priminha caçula era muito mais atrevida do que pensou que era e, só agora, conseguia ver o quão divertido poderia ser sua adversária. Os dias foram se passando e a luta frontal não melhorou quase em nada na opinião de Neji, então resolveu focar no estilo que Hanabi já estava acostumada.

Hanabi foi melhorando, afinal Neji não era nada paciente com pessoas fracas. Cada dia ele aumentava mais o nível do treinamento e Tenten sempre estava lá para ver o sucesso de Hanabi, que a cada dia melhorava mais. Uma semana, duas e finalmente a última semana para o Chuunin Shiken, todos estavam nervosos, dali à seis dias seria a grande confraternização das vilas ocultas. Muitas pessoas não acreditavam que conseguiriam terminar o exame com sucesso, afinal o mundo ninja estava entrando em colapso bem na época da competição.

Hinata estava em uma nova missão naquela semana e Hiashi apenas estava esperando a hora certa de falar com a filha tudo que planejava para a vida dela. Neji e Hanabi já estavam bem mais avançados, os treinamentos estavam cada dia mais difíceis e Hanabi já conseguia acertá-lo algumas vezes. Neji acordou cedo, porém não havia conseguido achar a prima dentro da casa. Resolveu ir ara o campo de treinamento sozinho naquele dia e esperar por ela lá. Passaram-se algumas horas e Neji apenas treinava sozinho, percebia as horas passando e logo depois ouviu passos vindos em direção do campo, porém não era Hanabi e sim Tenten.

- Ué, cadê a Hana? - Tenten disse enquanto depositava suas armas no chão.

- Não sei, não a encontrei de manhã e resolvi esperá-la aqui, mas até agora nada dela, acho que não vêm. - Neji nem ao menos a olhou, continuou concentrado na árvore e deu um soco mais forte, que a quebrou no meio.

- Não acha que deve ter acontecido algo? - Tenten parecia preocupada, não sabia porque mais de certa forma sabia que Hanabi precisava de ajuda. - Eu vou à sua casa ver se a encontro.

- Não! Eu já tô voltando, fica aí que eu vou ver se tá tudo bem.

Neji nem ao menos esperou ouvir o 'tchau' que Tenten lhe sibilou, saiu em disparada para a mansão Hyuuga em busca de explicações sobre o que estava acontecendo. Talvez Hiashi já tivesse botado seus planos em prática e não havia lhe contado, estava furioso com o desdém do tio e ele teria que lhe dar uma explicação perfeita. Chegou lá e parecia tudo calmo, viu Hiashi no jardim onde estava sentado em uma cadeira e parecia escrever uma carta. Foi de encontro ao tio.

- Onde está a Hanabi? - Neji perguntou ríspido para o homem mais velho.

- Pensei que ela estivesse com você.

- Não está. Não a vi hoje e pensei que você tivesse mandado ela para...

- Cale-se! - Hiashi disse rudemente para Neji, que parou na mesma hora com os comentários. - Eu irei avisá-la sobre isso quando eu tiver tempo, agora a procure e veja o que ela tem.

- Você a trata como se ela fosse uma peça do se arsenal, assim como trata a Hinata e até a mim. - Neji disse cheio de amargura, sem nem ao menos esperar o olhar rancoroso de Hiashi. Correu por dentre a casa, sendo auxiliado pelo Byakugan conseguiu achar rapidamente a menina, ela estava dentro de seu armário de roupas, encolhida enquanto abraçava os joelhos.

Chegou à frente do tal armário e pensou duas vezes se abria ou não. Resolveu arriscar, afinal ela era uma criança – pensava ele – não deveria ser nada de tão grave. Abriu devagar a porta do armário e os olhos pérolas da prima pareciam confusos, nem tristes e nem transtornados, apenas confusos.

- O que houve Hanabi? Eu te esperei até agora no campo de treinamento e você não apareceu. Te procurei essa manhã e você não estava em nenhum lugar. O que houve? - Neji ajoelhou-se e tirou os cabelos lisos da frente do rosto da menina que apenas mordia o lábio inferior e o olhava da mesma maneira. - Fala Hanabi, pode falar qualquer coisa pra mim. Você sabe disso não é?

- Não sei se você é a melhor pessoa para eu falar sobre o que eu tenho. - Hanabi preferiu não fitá-lo. Virou o rosto e puxou ainda mais as pernas contra o corpo pequeno.

- Você prefere falar com quem? Hiashi-sama? A Hinata tá em uma missão, tem certeza que quer esperá-la? - Neji sorriu para ela que apenas suspirou ao ouvir o nome do pai.

- Eu acordei e percebi que eu estava estranha. - Hanabi fechou os olhos e quem estava confuso agora era Neji.

- Estranha?

- Eu acho que fiquei mens... mens... Ah! Neji, você sabe. - Hanabi fez um biquinho de choro, porém suas maças do rosto estavam coradas e dava pra perceber que ela estava envergonhada demais para terminar a palavra, ainda mais se quem estivesse ouvindo fosse um garoto.

- Eu sei sim, Hinata também ficou assustada como você quando ela menstruou pela primeira vez. - Neji sorriu ao ver a menina com tanta timidez, Hanabi não era daquele jeito e não era nenhum mistério para ele ter que socorrer as primas desse tipo de situação, afinal elas nunca iriam pedir ajuda para o pai. - Daqui a pouco eu volto, vou ver no quarto da sua irmã se acho alguns absorventes pra você, un? - Ele sorriu para ela e lhe deu um beijinho na testa, a menina o olhava, porém ainda estava corada.

- Hai. - Quando ele saiu ela voltou a fechar a porta do armário e esperou o garoto por uns cinco minutos. Ele lhe entregou um pacote e ela aceitou com um sorrisinho tímido nos lábios. Agora sim ela sabia que poderia contar com ele para qualquer coisa que quisesse ou precisasse, principalmente porque ele lhe avisou antes de sair e deixá-la só.

- Quando precisar de mim novamente, não tenha vergonha e me peça que estarei aqui contigo, un? - Hanabi estava conhecendo um lado de Neji que nunca havia visto antes. Seu primo na visão dela era um muro, sem emoção e sem expressão, sempre a mesma coisa, fechado para qualquer afeto ou carinho, porém ele havia demonstrado tanto amor por ela que sentiu-se muito bem com aquilo.

Sorriu e resolveu parar de pensar em seu primo, pois se continuasse daquele jeito sua mente iria acabar armando alguma pegadinha para ela e quando sua mente trabalhava, ela sempre se dava mal, muito mal.

* * *

Hanabi andava sozinha pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga. Ela andava na ponta dos pés apenas para não fazer um ruído sequer, queria chegar rapidamente em seu destino e tirar todas as suas dúvidas de uma só vez. Chegou e nem ao menos bateu na porta. Entrou no cômodo onde tinha apenas ele, Neji estava na janela mirando o céu, sozinho.

- Não deveria está no seu quarto? Dormindo de preferência. – Neji virou-se para olhar a pequena visitante. Ela estava dentro de um pijama enorme e os cabelos sobre a face branca, como sempre.

- Vim te perguntar uma coisa que quero saber a um tempo. – Hanabi chegou perto do primo e sentou-se na cama dele.

- Pode falar.

- Porque meu pai parou de me treinar e preferiu que você o fizesse? – Hanabi disse torcendo os lábios em seguida.

- Ele têm planos para você Hanabi e para que tudo desse certo ele precisava de alguém que pudesse treiná-la das duas maneiras: mostrando ser um Hyuuga e não mostrando ser um, entende?

- Como se a minha maneira de lutar fosse uma dica muito importante sobre meu sobrenome, assim que virem meus olhos ou então meu brasão, logo descobririam. – Hanabi sorriu em desdém. – Sinceramente, o papai tem umas excentricidades hem.

- Não verão seus olhos e muito menos seu brasão Hanabi. – Neji a olhou pensativo, não sabia se era o certo a se fazer, não sabia se deveria contar o que Hiashi pretendia, mas já havia começado e Hanabi estava o olhando de uma maneira confusa, teria que continuar. – Ele quer que você se torne uma ANBU Ne.

- O quê? – Ela praticamente sussurrou.

- Sabe, eu acho uma ótima idéia. – Neji tentava fazer algo, porém a garota apenas o fitava. Os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Agora ele foi longe demais. – Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de Hanabi. – Além de tirar toda a minha infância, agora ele quer que eu vire um daqueles seres sem nome, sem rosto e sem vida. Não acredito, não pode ser.

- Hanabi, quando Hiashi morrer será Hinata quem ocupará a posição de líder do clã e você cairá para a ramificação secundária. – Neji estava sério e Hanabi, chorando. – Você irá chorar ainda mais quando lhe marcarem, quando fizerem você viver por um constante medo de morrer, se você for uma ANBU pelo menos terá um motivo menos egoísta para viver Hanabi.

- Cala a boca Neji! – Hanabi gritou, estava perturbada demais. Em um dia aconteceu tanta coisa em sua vida que parecia que ela iria morrer naquele momento. – Sabe o que eu quero Neji, o que eu sempre quis na vida?

- Hanabi... – Neji tentou tocar-lhe a face pequena e molhada de lágrimas, porém ela não parecia muito receptiva.

- Eu sempre quis uma família normal, uma família como todas as outras e eu pensei que poderia conseguir minha família perfeita quando eu crescesse e casasse, mas agora meu pai quer tirar minha identidade e o que eu posso fazer? Nada. Sabe por quê? Porque pra ele eu sou uma arma, só isso.

- Hanabi, não se preocupe que eu prometo tentar fazer com que Hiashi-sama não te mande para a ANBU Ne, mas pare de chorar!

- Neji, você acha que eu sou uma criança que acredita em príncipes e princesas? Acha que eu ainda acredito que existe bicho-papão que vai me devorar a noite se eu não cobrir minha cabeça com o travesseiro? Neji, eu não sou uma criança há muito tempo. – Ela secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e o fitou, os olhos estavam vermelhos e a boca tremia. – Eu sou a pessoa com os doze anos mais longos da vida de qualquer mortal.

- Eu também não tive infância Hanabi, não tive um pai ou uma mãe e também precisei aprender tudo muito rápido. – Neji ajoelhou-se em frente a garota e lhe tomou as mãos, fitando-a e tentando acalmá-la, porém parecia que de nada adiantava. – Eu te falei que poderia contar comigo para qualquer coisa, te falei agora que tentaria reverter a sua situação, mas não sei se conseguirei cumprir, por isso te deixo um pedido, peça o que quiser para mim que eu tentarei conseguir de qualquer maneira, mesmo que eu tenha que ir até o inferno para conseguir. Só não peça o que eu não possa te dar.

Hanabi não respondeu, deu um suspiro longo e apertou a mão de Neji com mais força, mordeu o lábio inferior tentando adquirir força para não chorar, porém não conseguiu, lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da menina que apenas o abraçou apertado. Queria um abrigo, um corpo quente para lhe transmitir vida, porém o de Neji era idêntico ao dela e nada mudava. A única coisa que mudou foi a relação dos dois primos, agora Neji devia a vida para Hanabi e ela poderia fazer ou pedir o que quisesse com aquela ou para aquela existência fria que lhe abraçava e lhe acariciara as melenas pretas e lisas, ela tinha apenas um pedido no bolso que seria concedido por ele, quando ela quisesse.

* * *

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** É, eu até consegui uma beta, mas não deu para ela betar esse daqui .-. Então, se tiver algum erro, Sorry i.i //Revs. em 06/11 ;*


	4. Marcas

•Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence :*'

•Essa fic é um presente para minha digníssima chefinha Yuu-sama! bgs e Enjoy, GO ;D

* * *

_"Quem olha pra mim, nunca vai conseguir entender."_

**Capítulo 3 - Marcas!**

* * *

É verdade que a vida não é justa com ninguém, porém são nossas escolhas que fazem com que nossa existência torne-se vazia, sem conteúdo algum. A vida pode ser sofrida e feliz, pode ser soberba e solitária, pode ser do jeito que você quiser, mas um detalhe faz a diferença, uma única decisão errada faz com que toda a sua vida mude de uma maneira incrivelmente diferente daquela com a qual você deseja.

Seis anos era tempo demais na opinião de Hanabi, nesse tempo ela mudara e havia tornado-se apenas uma _senpai. _Já se acostumara a ser chamada por esse tipo de tratamento, tanto que até achava estranho quando Hinata iria visitá-la e lhe chamava de _Hanabi-nee-chan_. Seu rosto de menina havia se tornado mais adulto, havia tomado traços mais fortes, porém seus olhos tinham um brilho tão radiante que as linhas duras de seu rosto mal eram notadas. Naquele momento ela estava preparando uma mochila, com algumas coisas necessárias para uma viagem.

Iria para Konoha, depois de anos voltaria para sua vila apenas para despedir-se pela última vez do homem que a colocara na vida de uma ANBU Ne. Não o acusava por ser aquela pessoa fria que havia se tornado, mas também sabia que se não fosse sua incrível capacidade de fazer o quisesse com ela, se não fosse a maneira que a tirara de sua casa, da vida normal - ou quase normal - que levava, pelo menos não seria aquela pessoa sem nenhum sentimento que ela era agora. Hanabi não tinha pena de matar ninguém e não tinha nenhum medo de morrer, conseguira fazer uma pequena fortuna com o dinheiro das missões que realizava, porém aquele dinheiro não lhe fazia falta alguma, todos os seus gastos eram pagos por sua família e o único interesse em fazer missões perigosas era a alta dose de adrenalina que elas lhe proporcionavam.

Resolveu por ir com uma roupa mais leve que aquele uniforme de ANBU ou aquela máscara de gato que ainda se encontrava sob sua face. Terminou de arrumar suas coisas e foi tomar um banho. Olhou-se por um tempo no espelho e viu-se como _senpai, _tirou a máscara e viu seu rosto feminino, seu rosto de Hyuuga Hanabi. Ela era bonita, seus cabelos estavam longos, mas não se notara, pois estavam presos em um coque alto. Deslizou a mão sob suas vestes e as tirou, seu corpo estava diferente, não era mais aquele corpo pequeno de criança, era uma mulher de verdade, afinal seus dezoito anos estavam chegando e nada mais normal do que ter um corpo já bem desenvolvido.

Suspirou profundamente e entrou na banheira, não gostava de tomar uma simples ducha quando precisava ter um tempo para pensar. Queria relaxar antes de ver todos de Konoha, queria botar todas as suas idéias e todas as suas lembranças em ordem. Queria tentar lembrar-se de todas as pessoas que lhe fizeram bem ou que eram seus amigos, queria lembrar-se da irmã que não vira há uns seis meses. Hinata era uma Jounnin muito requisitada e também havia casado e sua vida já estava muito bem preenchida para perder tempo indo visitá-la no fim de mundo onde os agentes da ANBU moravam para serem treinados e para terem uma vida totalmente infeliz.

* * *

Hinata estava sentada no banco do hospital onde seu pai estava internado. Sua aparência denotava cansaço e preocupação, não sabia se seu pai estava melhorando ou piorando apenas o mesmo de sempre, estava em observação. Ela já havia pedido para que o responsável de sua irmã no campo de treinamento a deixasse visitá-los, porém não tinha certeza se Hanabi aceitaria. Hinata sabia que a irmã havia se tornado completamente amargurada em relação ao pai e tinha que dar razão a ela, pois se estivesse na situação de Hanabi, nunca que iria ficar feliz com a idéia de se transformar em uma ANBU.

Em um canto do hospital se encontrava Neji. Seu rosto estava ereto e parecia bastante tenso. Ele tentava imaginar como seria a vida de Hinata e sua própria vida se Hiashi morresse, e na opinião dele não seria nada fácil. Não podia negar que era o tio quem cuidava de todos os assuntos relacionados ao dinheiro ou contas e finanças. Neji, na verdade, não se importava consigo mesmo e sim com Hinata, que não tinha muita paciência com números e é óbvio que Naruto, marido de Hinata, muito menos.

- Hinata, pretende fazer o que, se Hiashi-sama não resistir? – Neji deu uns passos até chegar perto o bastante da prima para conseguir acariciar-lhe o cabelo.

- Eu ainda tenho fé que ele irá conseguir passar por esse mal. – Hinata apoiou a cabeça na barriga de Neji, enquanto ele ainda lhe acariciava as madeixas. Sabia que Hinata era perseverante e que não iria dar-se por vencida tão cedo. Queria que Hiashi sobrevivesse, porém não tinha tanta confiança quanto a garota.

Naruto entrou pelo portão do hospital afobado e arfante. Tinha recebido a notícia da internação de seu sogro assim que chegara à sala do Hokage. Kakashi lhe disparou a notícia totalmente indolente, porém Naruto ficou mais que perturbado ao saber disso. Talvez Hinata estivesse passando mal também por causa do pai e ele se desesperou ainda mais ao ter tal pensamento.

- HINATA – Ele chegou gritando no hospital.

- Shii! – Uma das enfermeiras o advertiu, lançando-lhe um olhar reprovador.

Naruto deu um sorriso amarelo e conteve-se ao ver que sua esposa estava bem e que Neji estava ao seu lado, lhe dando apoio.

- Hinata, como você está? – Naruto sentou-se ao lado da Hyuuga e lhe abraçou.

- Estou esperando a Hanabi, viu se ela já chegou? – Hinata fitou Naruto nos olhos, mas ele parecia não lhe escutar. Apenas ficava perguntando se ela estava passando mal ou se ela tinha desmaiado ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Hinata está bem Naruto, fique calmo. – Neji tentou dar a informação para o garoto que apenas passava a mão no rosto – corado – de Hinata e lhe dava leves beijos sob a face rubra.

- Está bem mesmo Hinata?

- Naruto, me poupe! Eu quero saber da minha irmã, ela já chegou? Kakashi lhe falou alguma coisa? – Hinata começava a exaltar-se com aquela preocupação desnecessária do Uzumaki.

- Estou aqui Nee-chan.

Hanabi havia chegado silenciosamente e, com o escândalo de Naruto, ao menos haviam percebido a Hyuuga aproximando-se.

Hinata levantou-se e foi de encontro à irmã, para um abraço, a garota afundou o rosto no pescoço da caçula e não se conteve, acabou chorando. Hanabi não falava nada, apenas afagava as melenas da irmã que soluçava cada vez mais desesperada. Hanabi não entendeu. Será que era a saudade ou a preocupação com o pai? Preferiu não falar nada, apenas servir de ombro amigo.

Neji nem acreditou no quanto que sua priminha havia crescido. Hanabi não era mais a garotinha que ele costumava proteger, ela parecia forte e desprovida de qualquer medo, parecia não precisar mais dele ou de seus conselhos e ajuda. Percebeu que ela nem ao menos emocionou-se com a recepção melancólica da irmã mais velha. Os olhos cinza pousaram na imagem dela por um longo tempo, ou pelo menos o bastante para Hinata acalmar-se e desprender-se da irmã.

- E então Hinata, como ele está? – Hanabi sentiu as mãos de Hinata percorrendo suas têmporas e os olhos intensos da irmã focalizarem os seus. Ela parecia abalada. Hinata amava Hiashi mais do que ela imaginava. Talvez esse fosse o certo, amá-lo independentemente de tudo que ele já havia feito, mas não era tão fácil, não para Hanabi.

- Ninguém dá nenhuma informação. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu sinto que ele não está bem. Por isso pedi para te chamarem, pois se acontecer algo pior, você poderia perdoá-lo. - Os olhos de Hinata estavam fixos nos de Hanabi. O rosto estava molhado e a voz trêmula, porém a seriedade e o tom de súplica que Hinata havia proferido as palavras eram mais intensos do que tudo que Hanabi já havia visto.

Hanabi resolveu não dar resposta alguma. Apenas abraçou a irmã novamente e sugou o quanto pode de ar, apenas para tentar controlar todas as suas emoções. Sabia que perdoar o pai era o certo a se fazer, mas porque ela faria isso? Hanabi sabia que não era uma pessoa boa o suficiente para ter o poder de perdoar e também sabia que não tinha nada o que perdoar. Seu pai apenas fez o que achou melhor e, com o tempo, ela começou a achar aquela idéia de ser uma ANBU prazerosa. Não tinha que fazer nada que não quisesse, ninguém a tratava como uma Hyuuga - ninguém ao menos sabia que ela era uma Hyuuga - e isso era bom.

- Hinata. - Uma voz feminina chamou.

Hinata virou-se lentamente e Hanabi apenas fitou a mulher. A expressão da jovem de cabelos rosados era apática e parecia não trazer boas notícias. Aquela estranha expressão apenas aumentou a tensão vinda de Hinata, e Hanabi percebendo a aparente aflição da irmã, segurou a mão da mais velha com força e a fitou, esperando a moça falar algo novamente.

- Sinto muito, mas não consegui salvar seu pai. – A ninja deu a notícia em um tom suave, porém o contexto da frase era aterrador.

Hinata não falou nada. A Hyuuga sentiu uma pontada tão forte no coração que, com aquela dor tamanha, a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era chorar. Hinata abraçou Hanabi novamente e a ANBU, novamente, apenas fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar a irmã.

Neji fez o mesmo que Hanabi e tentou acalmar Hinata abraçando as primas. Ele as envolveu e Hinata deixou o ombro da irmã para se apoiar no peito de Neji. Hinata soluçava pela morte de Hiashi, enquanto Hanabi e Neji ao menos sabiam o que dizer, fazer ou pensar. Hiashi não era o tipo de pessoa que alguém ama deliberadamente e tanto para Hanabi quanto para Neji, era difícil demais sentir dor pela morte do homem.

* * *

A noite em Konoha sempre era calma e agradável. O vento não era gelado e sim ameno e na maioria das vezes o céu estava lotado de estrelas. Hanabi não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de olhar as estrelas, talvez ela não estivesse naquele telhado olhando para o céu e sim tentando acalmar seus ânimos. Konoha era o tipo de lugar que lhe trazia muitas lembranças, tanto boas quanto ruins, e seis anos sem pisar naquele solo era coisa demais para a garota. Já estava ali há umas duas horas no mínimo e ainda não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não queria sair. Parecia que aquele céu a acalmava e isso era bom.

- Posso me juntar a você? – Uma voz masculina soou atrás de Hanabi.

- Claro Neji. – Hanabi disse. Nem sequer deu-se ao trabalho de olhar o primo. Sabia que ele começaria com suas provocações de sempre, Neji era assim com ela e sabia que nem seis anos mudariam tal traço.

- Vi que não derramou uma lágrima sequer pela morte de seu pai. – Neji sentou-se ao lado da garota e voltou sua atenção para as estrelas, como Hanabi.

- Acho que Hinata conseguiu chorar por nós todos. – Hanabi deu um suspiro pesado e logo em seguida fitou Neji. – E então, cadê a Tenten? Você não foi idiota o suficiente para deixá-la escapar, não é?

- Não, porém eu não era o melhor para ela.

- Como assim?

- Ela agora é um dos ninjas de Konoha que se casaram com ninjas da areia. Ela é feliz com o Kankurou, coisa que nunca seria comigo. – Neji também a fitava. Não tinha a menor idéia porque Hanabi estava falando logo de Tenten, talvez fosse o único assunto que teriam em comum ou apenas uma curiosidade, já que Hinata casara-se.

- Você sempre foi idiota. – Hanabi deu um sorriso irônico. – Você lembra que me prometeu um desejo há seis anos?

- Sim, acho que você é a única pessoa que tem o direito de me chamar de gênio, afinal.

- Ainda não sei o que e pedir. Talvez eu queira coisas demais e não saiba qual a mais importante. – Hanabi levantou-se e novamente olhou Neji. O rosto dele sempre fora duro, porém agora que estava mais velho, se acentuavam a uma imagem mais máscula. Hanabi percebera apenas agora o quanto ele havia ficado mais bonito ou maduro, não importa, ela apenas o achou diferente.

- Como eu disse priminha, sempre estarei aqui para o que você quiser. – Dizendo aquilo, Neji viu Hanabi sair do local velozmente. Preferiu continuar parado e apenas voltar a olhar para a noite.

Hanabi estava indo ver seu pai. O corpo ainda estava no hospital e talvez fosse velado lá mesmo. Hinata não saíra por nenhum minuto sequer do lado dele e Hanabi preferiu espairecer a cabeça por um momento, apenas para pensar no que iria dizer para a irmã. Era até cômico, ela preocupando-se com o que dizer para a irmã sobre a morte do próprio pai, Hanabi não gostava de magoar Hinata e sabia que a garota iria voltar a falar sobre perdão ou sobre ficar em Konoha e não voltar mais para o campo de treinamento ANBU, e o que ela diria? Não sabia, mas teria alguma idéia quando Hinata começasse com sua pressão psicológica.

Chegou rápido no hospital e viu alguns rostos conhecidos que foram dar os pêsames para os Hyuuga. Reconheceu Kakashi que estava com sua roupa de Hokage, reconheceu Kiba, Shino e Lee também. Andou devagar pelo corredor enquanto olhava para todas as faces, tentando reconhecê-las. Percebeu a presença de três amigos seus, Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon estavam diferentes, porém não haviam mudado tanto. Hanabi lhes dirigiu um sorriso e o trio correu animadamente até a garota que por um momento assustou-se com a aproximação.

Dentro de um quarto de hospital estava Hinata, Naruto, Sakura e o corpo de Hiashi. A Hyuuga não chorava mais, porém sua expressão parecia vazia e distante dali. Naruto estava sentando em uma poltrona e Sakura estava ao lado da porta, encostada na parede e fitando a Hyuuga.

- Hinata, você quer uma água ou um café? – Naruto perguntou para a esposa que nem ao menos o respondeu.

- Eu tenho sakê. – Sakura recebeu tanto o olhar de Naruto quanto de Hinata. – O que foi?

Hinata voltou seu olhar para o pai e Naruto apenas deu um sorrisinho fino na direção da Haruno. Nesse instante Hanabi abriu a porta devagar, apenas para que não percebessem sua presença, porém não obteve sucesso já que Sakura estava ao lado da porta.

- Você está melhor Hanabi? – Sakura perguntou para a ANBU.

- Eu estou suportando muito bem a morte do meu pai, Sakura, não se preocupe, não vale a pena. – Hanabi aproximou-se da irmã e lhe tocou os fios do cabelo.

- Se você quiser ficar sozinha com ele, nós podemos sair Hanabi. – Hinata sugeriu. Sabia que se a irmã quisesse chorar ou dizer as últimas palavras para o pai, nunca iria fazê-lo se todos estivessem ali, olhando-a.

- Não precisa Hinata.

- Não importa. Vamos Naruto, Sakura. - Hinata levantou-se e tanto Naruto quanto Sakura fizeram o mesmo que a Hyuuga.

Hanabi estava sozinha naquele quarto, junto com Hiashi. Seu pai já havia morrido, então porque ele ainda a deixava inquieta? Talvez fosse a presença ou as memórias que ela tinha sobre aquele homem, mas o que isso importava naquele momento? Naquelas circunstâncias? Nada!

- Se você precisa do meu perdão eu te dou papai, mas não sei se conseguirá entrar no céu. – Hanabi acariciou de leve a face gelada do pai e se deixou soltar uma única lágrima, silenciosa e lenta, de seus olhos pérolas.

* * *

**N.A.: **Não resisti, tive que botar o Kakashi como Hokage *o*' bjx!


End file.
